


Take your time

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Can I get an imagine based off of the song take your time by Sam hunt with happy please?!"





	Take your time

_**I don’t know if you were looking at me or not** _   
_**You probably smile like that all the time** _

Happy sipped at his beer silently as he watched you shuffle around, wiping tables and rearranging the salt and pepper shakers. You were beautiful, and he knew he wasn’t the only one that thought to. He wasn’t the only one that looked at you when you were out and about around town. You weren’t only beautiful though, you were sweet. You were kind and full of smiles, Happy blessed enough to have been on the receiving end of them many times. He knew it was just routine though. You smiled at everyone and got everyone to smile back. That’s just the way you were. You were special. He was far from that though and knew there wasn’t a chance in hell that you’d ever give him the time of day. He’d be lying though if he said he didn’t wish for it. He wasn’t into relationships much, the stress of the club always making them seem more like a chore than a benefit. Someone like you wouldn’t be with someone like him and that was just the way the world was. That didn’t mean he couldn’t wish for it though. So for now, he would just watch you like he always did and wonder if you would ever go for a guy like him. 

  __ **And I don’t mean to bother you but  
 I couldn’t just walk by   
 And not say hi** 

 It wasn’t but 2 days later that he found himself in the perfect opportunity to talk to you, coming to find you standing in the cereal aisle at the grocery store. You stood there with your eyebrows knitted, no doubt facing the same dilemma he always did when he was here. 

 "Those new Applejacks are pretty good.“

 You looked up and smiled, reaching for the box. 

 "They looked good, I just couldn’t figure out which one I wanted." 

 He nodded quietly and grabbed a box himself. 

 "It’s the one I get the most. I always have a box in my house." 

He was quiet again after that, trying to figure out why the fuck he was telling you about his cereal habits. You didn’t seem to mind though and tossed the box into your cart with a smile. 

 "Well, thanks…" 

 "Happy.”

You laughed softly but nodded.

 "Happy. That’s cool. Thanks for the suggestion.“

He nodded with you and let the ghost of a smile come to his lips.

 "You’re welcome." 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**And I know your name  
**_ ’ ** _Cause everybody in here knows your name_  
And you’re not looking for anything right now   
So I don’t wanna come on strong   
But don’t get me wrong   
Your eyes are so intimidating   
My heart is pounding but   
It’s just a conversation   
No girl I’m not gonna waste it   
You don’t know me   
I don’t know you but I want to**

 "Dude just talk to her. Why don’t you just ask her out or to come to the clubhouse for a party? Since when have you been scared to talk to a girl?”

 Happy pushed Juice away from him aggressively, tired of the younger Son calling him out on how he’d already wimped out on talking to you a good 3 times after your cereal talk in the store. 

 "I ain’t scared. I just don’t wanna bother her or push her away. She just went through a divorce, she ain’t looking to be tied down and controlled again. I wanna give her her time.“ 

 Juice nodded then furrowed his brows as he looked back at his brother. 

 "How do you know all of this if you’ve only talked to her once?" 

 He didn’t bother answering him, knowing he wouldn’t hear the end if it if he did. The little old lady that bakes the pumpkin pies for the Charming Thanksgiving fundraiser had caught him eyeing her one day at the diner and had dropped a hand on his shoulder, telling him to go talk to her. He guessed maybe he was a little more obvious in his admiration than he’d realized. Or at least enough for Mrs. Janis to notice and give him some tips. That’s when he’d found out about your drunk of an ex-husband. How shitty he had been and how controlling he was. Now you were done with that, free from being told what to do and Mrs. Janis had made it very clear that I’d do him best to be gentle when he approached you because she knew as well as he did that the looks of longing he gave you were more than that of a friend.

__**And I don’t wanna steal your freedom  
 I don’t wanna change your mind  
I don’t have to make you love me   
I just want to take your time**

 The problem was that he wasn’t even your friend. He knew your name because everyone in town knew your name, but he didn’t know you. You were still strangers and as much as he wanted to change that, the last thing he wanted was to come on too strong and scare you away. But as he watched you from across the bar, sipping on a glass of wine all by yourself as everyone had fun around you, he was hoping off of his stool and making his way towards you before he even realized what he was doing. This wasn’t some love at first sight type of deal, not some match made in heaven bullshit. He just found himself drawn you and wanting to spend time with you, but he couldn’t deny that a woman as sweet as you might be the one to turn all that around. 

 Sitting beside you, he didn’t say anything at first, wanting to see your reaction when you noticed it was him. That would tell him if he had a shot. And sure enough, as his body settled into the seat next to yours, you looked over and smiled with a sparkle in your eyes as you recognized him. 

 "Happy." 

 He smiled softly and nodded.

 "You remember me." 

 "Of course I do." 

 He wasn’t totally sure what that meant or if it was a good thing, but the smile that was still in your face told him that maybe, just maybe, you were as happy to see him as he was to see you. That was already one step out if the way and he felt his usual confidence slowly creeping back. He knew you wouldn’t be looking for a relationship right now but he really didn’t care about that, as long as he could spend some time with you. He wanted to get to know you, to see your smile and make you laugh. He wasn’t going to try to pick you up or have a one night stand. You were worth more than that. 

  __ **I don’t wanna wreck your Friday  
I ain’t gonna waste my lines   
I don’t have to take your heart   
I just wanna take your time **

 "Ya know, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were following me.”

 You both laughed at that and he shrugged. 

 "It’s a small town. Maybe you’re the one following me.“ 

 You shrugged your shoulders and made a show of nodding slowly.

 "Touché, Happy. Touché.”

 The both of you slowly began to fall into a conversation, speaking about everything and anything under the sun. You never spoke about relationships or the like, Happy made sure of that. But he found himself learning more and more about you and at the same time, he let you learn things about him too. He figured it was only fair after you had let him in allowed him into your alone time.

__**You could have rolled your eyes  
Told me to go to hell  
Could have walked away  
But you’re still here  
And I’m still here  
Come on let’s see where it goes**

__**I don’t wanna steal your freedom  
I don’t wanna change your mind  
I don’t have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time **   
  


 In your conversation, you both had lost track of time and found the bartender making last call, both of you checking your watches to see that it was now almost 3 am. 

 "Jesus! I didn’t know it was that late. They say that’s how you know it’s a good conversation though.“

 Happy smiled and pushed down the excitement at knowing that you enjoyed his company. You enjoyed spending time with him, talking to him, being with him. If he was telling the truth, that was all he had wanted. Just to get to know you and finally know for sure that that beautiful smile of yours was being directed at him. You both swallowed down the rest of your drinks and then turned to each other, neither of you saying anything until Happy stood and held his hand out to you to help you get down from the bar stool. 

 "Come on," 

 He could see a look flash in your eyes and he realized that you must’ve thought he was wanting to take you home with him. He reassured you quickly though.

 "Let me walk you out to your car. It’s dark and late, I don’t want you out there by yourself." 

 He could see your shoulders relax immediately, a small smile coming to your face. He didn’t really know you and yet he was still thinking about your safety.

_**Woah, I don’t wanna go home with you  
 Woah, I just wanna be alone with you ** _

 Grabbing your purse from the bar top, you walked out with him slowly, him looking over to where he had been sitting to see that a juice had already slipped out on his own. He knew he’d have a lot of talking to do with him tomorrow, the Sons loving good gossip especially when it came to Hap. He walked out of the door first, holding it open for you to step out and then came behind you, standing close as he followed you to your car. It was dark but the lights in the parking lot were on, providing a little bit of comfort. Happy walked you all the way to your car, instinctively looking over it and into the back seat to make sure there was no one hiding. You didn’t catch it though and simply smiled as you turned around to face him. 

 "Thank you for hanging out with me. I had a really good time." 

 Happy nodded and shrugged, really not feeling like he had done anything worth your praise.

 "It’s nothing. Just wanted to say hi. Thought it was only right after bumping into you around town so often. You’re one of the only people in this town that seem like you’re worth getting to know." 

 You looked down at your shoes as your cheeks started to burn, a small smile on your face. With that, you nodded and unlocked your car, putting your hand on the handle. 

 "Well, I appreciate that Happy. I enjoyed spending time with you.”

 "So did I.“

 Pulling open your door, you got into your car and smiled at him once more.

 "Goodnight Happy.”

 "Goodnight.“ 

 Closing the door, you turned on your car and Happy stood back, waving goodbye to you as you out the car in reverse and pulled out of the lot. Once you were at the light he turned around and headed to his bike himself, ready to head home. He tossed his leg over and pulled on his helmet with a smile, already looking forward to the next time he would bump into you. 

**No, I ain’t gotta call you baby  
And I ain’t gotta call you mine   
I don’t have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time**


End file.
